ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER (Season Two)/Plot/Past
for details on the murders. Episode Thirteen A group of two males and two females are driving to the local town. They're listening to music (from Indiana Jones 4) when all of a sudden, a giant boulder appears from the cliffside. It crashes into the car, swirling it over to the edge. A teenage boy riding a motorcycle sees this occur and hurries towards the scene. The car begins to lean over the edge as they attempt to exit. The teen helps the females and the guys escape just as the car falls over into the sea. They thank the person, who identifes himself as Charles. 25 Years Eariler. The Two Males and Females are idendifed. #Arthur - The Jock #Clark - The Nature Man #Diana - The Beauty #Vicki - The Scientist Charles asks what caused the boulder to fall. They don't know. They pick a ride up from a local bus. There they arrive at the town. Charles returns to a house, the Hall Manor. His family serves as maids and butlers. Charles is a butler in training. Charles does what he's learning, " Butlering ". However, the following night, his master is found dead in his room. Charles has to find out whodunnit, and asks for his new " friends " for help. Crime Scene *The Mashed up berrie remains in the trash Last Known Whereabouts *A leaf near unplugged cords (Last Known) *The Missing Knife (Last Known) The Morgue *Redness in the skin Conclusion Charles discovers that the Gardener killed the Master, and provides enough evidence to prove his father is inoccent. Thanking his friends, they realize they are natural detectives, making Charles wondering if he has another future in mind. The Officer in Charge, Officer Rob (:D) offers Charles and the others internships at the Police Station, since they're low on staff. They accept. Meanwhile, we discover that this was no accident. We discover that Charles is being watched by a figure inside a cave. This figure only idendifes himself as " The Fiend of Wikia Island ". Ah young Charles he'd solve my test Wonder if he can solve the rest Fifteen Days till the Night of the Dead More tests will fill the streets with Red Continue to watch from the highland, For I am Fiend... Fiend of Wikia Island. ''TO BE CONTINUED..... '' Episode Fourteen It cuts to the Island's Police Officer. He's writing a report when a phone rings. He answers, and gets a Cryptic Message. From the Lane of the Elm, '' ''The King will be Punished in his Realm Found Between Fire and Water The Killer Revealed before the next Slaughter You have Twenty Four Hours I'll Be Watching in the Towers Investigation Charles and his family are packing their things, hoping to find a new job. Charles suggests that they can search for new jobs somewhere else but Charles's father says no, that they are forced to do servitude for multiple generations. Charles asks why, why he's forced to be a slave. Charles's father answers that it is complicated. Charles then recieves a call. He's been called in. Charles arrives at the station with the four friends, who are observing a written version of the riddle. Officer Rob reports that the call was found in an abanonded house. They went to the house, only to find it burning. Charles asks about the riddle. The Friends observe the riddle, and Clark realizes the first part of the Riddle. The Lane of Elm is a reference to Elm Lane, a street on the island. That's when Vicki makes the connection to the second part of the riddle. The King is a reference to John King, a Map Maker who lives on the street. Charles then realizes the Realm is his house, and they get the adress. They Arrive at the King House, where they find the dead body of John King. Crime Scene *Messed up Bed *Glass of Water The Last Known Whereabouts *A series of Letters to " Madame " *Letter from the Rival Mapmaker *Sand in the house *A Recipt for Insomnia Medication The Morgue *Peaceful sleep face The Riddle Charles is looking around. He notices the Fireplace in the study. He then realizes that its " Fire ". Charles hurries to the next room, which he looks around. Its John King's bedroom. Charles turns around to see a painting. Its a painting of Posideon, controlling the seas. " Water ". Arthur and Diana work with Charles to go around the bedroom and the Study and look for something to pull off. Arthur pulls a book that says " King Arthur ", Which puts out the fire. Suddenly, the Fireplace opens up, revealing a door to a passage in the walls. They walk through there, to find a room with a bottle of Chloral Hydrate. There's sand in the room as well. He also finds a chest with his family crest on it. Conclusion Charles and the police find Joan King in the house of a woman, attempting to kill her. Charles reveals it was Joan. John was cheating on her, so she gave him an overdose of medication to kill him. She then wanted to kill the woman, to get revenge. Joan admits it, and is taken away. The woman then admits to Charles that she is said that her child will not have a father. Charles then discovers that the woman is with child (Sub). Meanwhile, Clark discovers that the reference " The Towers " can only mean the Spanish Church on the Island. Charles meanwhile opens up the suitcase to find a mysterious key, books about the island, and a picture of the Church. Episode Fifteen Charles, Arthur, Clark, Diana, and Vicki run to the Spanish Church. They burst into it, about twenty three hours after the riddle was first given in the previous episode. Charles looks around, when he sees something near the top. Charles begins to climb the organ, only for the organ to fall down. Vicki looks at him with disdain, but Arthur spots a mysterious scroll from the organ pipes. Charles opens it up, revealing its the Map. As he and his friends look at it, the Fiend watches from above. Found the Map Charles has at last, '' ''But I must be sure if he can pass the class, '' ''Only Nine Days till the the Night of the Dead, '' ''But Soon Charles will learn to Dread, '' ''For the Map found makes the spell be spun There is no time to run, for the Curse has begun. '' Investegation It cuts to Charles walking back to his house by passing the university. Suddenly, he knocks into a Professor late for his class. The Professor falls down, dead. A student screams, and the police guard arrests Charles for MURDER. Charles is arrested, leaving the gang to have to clear his name. Crime Scene *A Syringe on the grass a block away *Footprints behind a large bush *A bottle of Chloroform *A Rag Last Known Whereabouts *Broken into safe *Empty Tube with ripped label *Papers about Oxford's venom *Security badge Morgue *Swelling of the skin *Syringe mark Conclusion Charles is about to be sent to the town's jail when Diana comes in with the answer. It was Professor Yale, the English Teacher. He took the Snake Venom from Professor Oxford, the Biology Professor by accessing his safe with the password CONJUCTION (reference to English). He then drugged Harvard, and when he began to wake up, injected him with the Snake Venom. Charles is freed, and Yale is sent away. Diana then finds a new part on the Map. Its a picture of the Church, and there's a strange location beneath it. Next to the Church is a key. Arthur takes a look at it, and realizes where that is. " Looks like we're going to the Caves... " Episode Sixteen It cuts to the Church, before going to the caves. Inside the Caves, five different people are walking with a burning torch. They then come across a small pagan temple with skulls. After crossing an underground river, and passing by the death traps, they reach the chest. After struggling to open the chest, they pull out a yellow disk piece, and a book containing infomation on the Consquitors. After picking up the book, the caves begin to collapse caused by a booby trap. The group makes it out alive, but barely. They decide that the leader will keep both. The Leader goes to the manor Charles works in, and he puts away the book with the piece. Later in the episode, Charles is in the manor with his Father, getting ready for a new day. His Father attempts to convince Charles to end this " mystery " and rejoin him to their punishment. Charles and his Father have a fight, in which Charles explains that there's something bigger then his slavery. There's a mystery about the Map, the Key, the Consquitdors, and the Island. Charles's Father gets angry with him, and tells him that unless he stops, then Charles's Father will disown him. Charles takes away a book, the same book that the man put away those years ago. (This means that the Leader was Richard). Episode Seventeen They're looking at the Map, and they are unable to figure it out. They realize they need an expert on this. Then, the Fiend gives them a call via riddle hinting where to get help. ''Charles, my dear old friend It just so happens I have a hand to lend You can only find help if you look at the ultimate crime But know this, you're running out of time Five Days Till the Night of the Dead Look for the Island Location I said Now please, don't scare Discover the Truth of the Five if you Dare This leads Charles and the gang to realize they need to go to the Island's prision. In there, they meet the criminally insane Doctor Kross. He informs the gang that he will need to see the map, thus making him get released. After being released, Doctor Kross looks at the Map, and finds another thing on the Map. Its the giant letters of the word FIVE. He then sees the words " Aqua De La Muerte " and " Detras del Mapa ". Doctor grabs a knife (Note: Insert Commerical), and hands it to Charles. He informs Charles that he believes that the Five refers to the group. He then says that " Aqua De La Muerte " could possibly mean blood, meaning Charles needs to cut himself to find the message. They flip the map and Charles cuts himself. The Blood spills on the Map, but nothing shows up. The Doctor says that they require heat. So, they heat up the map to reveal a new message. Its a picture of the Gate, and ancient text describing a warning. A warning about the Fiend, and it describes the Night of the Dead. The Night of the Dead is a rare time period when a lunar eclipse occurs, and the position of the Island makes the Moon turn red. The Red symbolizes the blood of the Five. The Moon also is a Supermoon, causing the tides to become uneven, and minor activity at the mountain occurs. It also warns that the Gate can only be opened during the Night of the Dead. The Doctor laughs, telling Charles that this map is related to a secret. A Dark Secret Hidden on the Island for hundreds of years. He then tells Charles that he needs to discover the truth about the ancient consquitors, as well as the secret of the FIVE, the Gate, and the Key. He continues to laugh, as he is taken away back to prision. The Next Day occurs. Arthur and Clark have found infomation on the Consquitdors. They're the ones who originally made the town in the Island, and came to the island looking for vast riches. However, there's a legend saying they fought an ancient evil... and, a curse. To not just the Consquitdors, but to their descendants as well. The descendants would be known as the Five. Charles looks at the Map, and begins to spin around the wheels. That's when he finally finds the location fortold by the Fiend. Its the Mountain in the middle of the Island. There's only four days left until the Night of the Dead. Its time to confront this mysterious " Fiend " once and for all. Episode Eighteen A van arrives at the edge of the forest. Charles, Arthur, Clark, Diana, and Vicki all exit, with backpacks and shovels. They walk over to a special tree, taller then the rest in the forest. They dig up an old spanish chest, and open it up to reveal the Key. Later, Officer Rob has Charles, Arthur, Vicki, Diana, and Clark to file some reports as he's going in for the night. They watch him get in his car and drive away. A while later, the four take a break, going into the snack room as Charles finishes. However, the shadows change into a demonic shape. Charles hears something, and turns around to see the Fiend in his full form. Charles asks who he is. I am Fiend. Fiend of Wikia Island. '' Charles hurries to the break room, where he and his friends jump out the window and hurry away. Charles talks with his friends in his house. Charles's Father comes in, and says that Charles is to leave at once. Charles attempts to change his mind, but the Father leaves. His father puts a photo of his ancestor, and the other familes at Wikia Manor away as a laugh is heard. He screams as Charles bursts in, to find his Father on the ground, hit in the head, bleeding. He is put in the hospital as Charles decides to end this once and for all. They gather the Map and the Key, and head towards the Mountain. They enter the mountain, but something seperates the friends from Charles. Charles goes by himself, reaching a door. As Charles looks at the Map, he hears a voice. He turns around to find the Fiend. ''Charles, The Butler you have found the Door Now give me the Key and the Map before you hear my Roar Then follow me and give me the blood of the Five Don't and you will not come out alive. '' Charles asks what is so special about the Map, what it leads to. The Fiend Responds. ''The Map Leads to the Gate, '' ''The Gate leads to the Island's Fate. '' Charles relents, and throws the Map and the Key. However, the Key misses the Fiend's arms, and crashes to the ground, shattering. The Fiend and Charles, shocked, realize its not true gold. Its glass, painted as gold. A Fake Key. The Fiend, pissed attacks Charles, realizing tonight will not be the night. Charles is led to his friends, and they hurry from the Mountain. The Fiend then follows them. In the following fight, the Fiend falls from a cliff into the ocean, dropping the Map beforehand. With the Night over, the five talk to each other. They decide to put the Map in the Chest, and hide it in an unknown location, where Charles says, " Hopefully, no one will ever find. Ever. Not even the Fiend. ". Then, they take the paper with the location of the map on it, and seperate it into five pieces so no one of them can find it. The final scene shows Charles with his Father, saying " You were right. " Episode Nineteen In the end of the episode, Officer Rob calls Charles, warning him that he can't go back to the force, as something horrible has happened. It then cuts to the prision, in smoke. In the prision, a certain jail cell is missing. The Doctor is loose. Episode Twenty The Mayor enters his office, finding a package on there. On the package taped to it is a tape recorder. He starts it, and listen's to the doctors voice. ''Hello, my dear friend. I am speaking to you for one and one reason only. It would appear, that young Charles and his group of mystery friends have found the Map. You have failed me for the last time, my dear old friend. You have run this island and the town to the ground, and you have let his father take it. Such action can not be allowed to continue. As such, I have a little gift for you. '' The Mayor opens the package, and then cuts to the City Hall. The City Hall explodes. Crime Scene *Burned ruins *Burned box *Burned Tape Recorder Last Known Whereabouts *How to make a Bomb papers *Picture of the Group The Morgue *''There is no Morgue scene, as the bomb destroyed the body Conclusion Its revealed that the Doctor did it. We learn that he did it to attrach Charles. He informs Charles of the _____ group. *Richard Butler *Mayor David King *Officer Robert Gullahorn *Doctor Kross *Eric Cureluy He then tells Charles that his father stole something from him, a long time ago. Causing a trap, he laughs as he states " I am the smartest criminal in the world. You didn't think I had a back up plan? " The Doctor leaves, making Charles wonder what else his father has been hiding from him. Afterwards, Charles confronts Richard about what happened, listing off everything he knows, including Kross and the group. Richard, knowing he can't hide anymore, tells Charles the true story of what happened. Back in 1949, Richard was born. At the age of 8, Richard met four new friends. David King, Rob, Kross, and Eric. The five of them quickly became friends, for many years. It was at fifteen that his friends quickly discovered an old tale, the tale of a mysterious treasure hidden on the island, and a monster. After investigating, they realized there was a clue to the treasure in the caves under the church. They went down there, finding the piece and the book (as shown in episode 4). They were extremely excited, but they were beginning to seperate as a group. Rob seemed more interested in law enforcement, Eric was dreaming of leaving the island, and Richard had fallen in love. But Kross had secretly made some allies with a mysterious group, one that Richard never learned about into years later. '' ''It cuts to a flashback of what happened when Richard was 20. Kross meets up with his friends, asking them about the piece. Suddenly, his "allies" surround them, as Kross and them take out weapons. They begin brawling, Rob knocking down two foes like the Fiend does in ep 6. Richard falls down, crawling back as he asks why as Kross says its necessary to obtain power. As Kross nearly kills him, Richard manages to knock him down, knocking him out. As Richard and the rest flee, the flashback ends. '' ''Richard explains that the officers took away Kross, but the rest of his men disappeared. Kross soon became an inmate in the Prision, and the group hid all their clues in a trunk, and he kept the piece in a safe, so Kross would never be able to reach it again. '' Charles then apologies, as Richard does to. Richard then offers to explain anything Charles wants to know, but asks that Charles not dig deeper into the mystery, so Kross can't harm him. Episode Twenty One '''45 Years Ago...' a yellow disk piece is placed into a safe, and then put away in a closet. Five Keys connected to the safe turn, locking it. The keys are then pulled out, and given away. One is given to a person looking like the Mayor, one is given to another person, a third given to a third person, and the other two keys are then held by a younger Richard Butler (Charles's Father). They agree that the keys can never be given to one person ever again, and that espically Kross can't get them. The second person, Rob, leaves the room with the third person. The Mayor, in the past asks for a chest. Richard pulls out a chest with his family chrest on it, and the Mayor puts the key, some books of the Consquitors, and a picture of the Church inside the chest. The Mayor then takes it away, as Richard looks at the closet. It cuts to Officer Rob doing paperwork in his house. He then looks at a picture frame of his friends, the group from the past. "Oh, were we ever so young? " He then gets a response. " It wasn't that long ago, Officer Rob. " Officer Rob turns around, shocked. Its Kross. Kross: Hello, Rob. Rob: What are you doing here? Kross: I'd like to deliver a message to you. Or, should I call you... the Fiend of Wikia Island? Rob: So... you figured it out. Well Kross, you're late to the game. The Night of the Dead has already passed. I failed. It won't occur again till 2014. If we are even alive then. I no longer have a reason to be the Fiend. So... say what you want to say, then GET OUT of my house. Kross: Aaaaaah. Dear Rob, you misunderstand... I don't want to say.... ANYTHING. As the Doctor comes closer to Rob, he shouts. " No, No, NO... " The lights flicker... and he appears to be dead. The Victim Officer Rob is annouched Dead. ---- Insert Confronting the Dad Scene ---- Crime Scene *The picture of the Group *Blood wound Last Known Whereabouts (Police Station) *Files about the Group's past *Files about Kross *A check for Sword-taking lessons *An Address for Sword-taking lessons After looking at the files, they realize that Kross is going to hit Richard next, and find out about the piece Richard as. They rush back to the Hall Manor. Conclusion As Charles and his friends go into the manor, they enter Richard's room, and find the piece as Kross and a group of masked men (part of Kross's cult allies) confront them. Charles and his friends attempt to run, fighting them in the process throughout the manor. Eventually, in the grand room of the manor, Kross and his allies capture all of Charles's friends, as Kross tells him to hand over the piece. When Charles does, Richard arrives, punching Kross in the face. As Kross hits the ground, the group fights back, as people who work in the manor help fight off the cult members, some succeeding and others failing. Richard attempts to help his friends and his son flee, but Kross and a cult member force their hands. Richard and Charles team up to fight them. While Charles defeats his foe in sword combat, Kross manages to give a fatal blow to Richard, taking the piece with his allies, and leaving as Charles watches his father die in front of him. Charles, in grief, finds a pair of notes Kross had dropped, revealing that he intends to wipe out the town. Charles packs his and his father's belongings in a bag and leaves, watching with his friends (who have done the same thing) the town being wiped out by explosives. (Unseen to the camera, Rob gets up from the Morgue, and leaves the Island before the town is destroyed).